


My Love is Thine to Teach

by AuroraNoirInStardust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Horny Ben, Inappropriate Use of Shakespeare, Locked Out, Luke is a cockblocker, Maybe a little professor/student roleplay?, Non-Canon Age Difference, Oops, Pink Ladies solo love letters, Smut, Smut with very little plot, TA/Student Relationship, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Undergrad Rey, exchange fic, grad student Ben, in a towel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/pseuds/AuroraNoirInStardust
Summary: So what do you do when your sexy, sweet neighbor that you’re totally not crushing on ends up locked out of her apartment in just a towel?What about if you are forbidden to cavort with said sexy, sweet neighbor?Fortune is a fickle bitch.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	My Love is Thine to Teach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/gifts).



> “My love is thine to teach. Teach me but how.  
> And thou shalt see how apt it is to learn  
> Any hard lesson that may do thee good.”  
> -Much Ado About Nothing
> 
> This fic is me doing my best to mash two of your prompts together. I know how much you love the teacher/student dynamic, but I can’t quite write it so I made it TA/Student and we’re also gunna get locked out of the apartment. :) I hope you enjoy this fun little AU, dear!
> 
> Also, I flung this into space unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

The outburst of colorful commotion was coming from right outside Ben Solo’s apartment door. 

“Shit…no—” _Rattle_.

“Fuck.” _Rattle. Rattle._

“Mother fucking... Fuck!” _Rattle. Rattle. Bang!_

He’d know that lilting voice anywhere and, though it was currently spewing expletives, his heart still did a little flip. And since that lovely voice was currently swearing like a sailor, and the accompanying sounds made it seem like she was trying to tear the door down, he felt it the compelling need to go check on her. Crossing to the door—and grabbing his keys—he opened it to the dim light of the hallway of their apartment building. 

“Rey, are you—“ 

A short shriek cut him off and he quickly averted his eyes to carpet, but not before catching sight of his neighbor. 

His very sexy neighbor, that despite all his attempts to rid her from his mind, he’d had forbidden, nightly fantasies about all week.

His currently wrapped in a towel, dripping all over the carpet, very close to naked neighbor. 

Ben gulped. The Bard was right. Fortune really was a fickle bitch. 

~~~~~~

Maybe it had only been a week, but to say Ben had a crush on Rey was a bit of an understatement. Ben had been head over heels for her from the moment he heard her singing loudly off-key to old school Shania Twain as she danced around her little kitchenette on the day she moved in next door. He’d gawked at her from her open doorway, unable to pull himself away, watching her bop around in her little shorts and tank top as she unpacked dishes and pots and pans. 

And then she’d turned around and caught him standing at the door. Feeling like a complete creep, Ben had immediately tried to pretend he was intently looking at the mail he held in his hand, feeling his cheeks flush and his ears burn under his mop of dark hair as he ducked out of sight.

“Hey there!” He heard that lovely accent for the first time and nearly swooned. It stopped him in his retreat, making him sneak his head sheepishly around the door again. She was standing in the doorway now, hands on her slight hips, and chestnut hair pulled into a sloppy top knot. “So, is this an American thing, standing outside people’s doors and watching them instead of saying hi and introducing yourself? I thought the Midwest was supposed to be overly friendly.”

Ben immediately stared at his shoes, feeling the embarrassment overtake him. “No. I’m sorry, I just…” He stumbled over words as he dared to venture his gaze up. Instead of the scowl he expected to find on her face, she was smiling. Bright and sweet, causing the little dimples in her cheeks to crease and her eyes to sparkle and fuck… He didn’t even know her name and he was already under her spell. 

_Say something, you idiot!_ his brain screamed at him. 

But he just stood there, slack-jawed, until he realized he was staring at her. Again. 

_And she’s going to slam the door in your stalker-face, you creep!_ That little voice piped up. 

But instead, she hopped forward, extending her hand. “I’m Rey, by the way. Rey Johnson”

Rey. Of course it was something like Rey. She was sunshine incarnate. Ben took her proffered hand, noting that, while she was not a tiny person, his own seemed to dwarf hers. He swallowed deeply, forcing the more primitive, defiantly 22-year-old red-blooded college male side of his brain to push aside how small she would seem wrapped around him. God, maybe he was a creep. “Ben.” He forced his mouth to form the words. “I’m Ben Solo. I actually live right next door.”

“Well then, Ben.” There was that smile again, turning him to goo, as she leaned against the doorframe, so close he could smell a subtle hint of vanilla from her hair. “I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other.” 

“Yeah… I guess we will.” He ran a hand through his hair, unconsciously mirroring her stance on the other side of the doorway. “So…” He trailed off, watching her teeth nibble at her bottom lip.

“So.” She repeated.

“Do you… Do you need any help? You know, putting things together, lifting boxes—”

“Lifting boxes, maybe. Putting things up on high shelves, yes please.” She said as she pulled herself off the doorframe and motioned for him to come inside. “But I think I’ve got the putting together stuff covered. If an engineering major can’t handle some Ikea furniture then maybe they should just kick me out of the program right now.”

“Engineering?” He entered her little studio apartment, boxes piled in corners. “Well, color me impressed.”

She beamed that smile at him again, pulling out some bowls and handing them to him, indicating the shelf she wanted them, “Transferred here from England because the program is just better. I had to apply for a million grants and scholarships and half my credits transferred funny and I have to take some strange classes to meet requirements here, but here I am! Takodana U and one of two female engineering majors in the program.”

“Well, now I sound boring. I’m just in the accelerated master’s program for business.”

“Accelerated?” She crossed to him, leaning back on the little island in the middle of the kitchenette. She casually kicked at his legs as she crossed her feet. “Now I’m the one who’s impressed”

“Not really.” Ben nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Just means they throw everything that you should learn in 8-ish years at you in about 5 and expect you to keep up. I’m technically a senior slash first-year grad student.”

“Ooh. Scandalous. Alone with little sophomore me.” She pulled herself off the island and placed her hands in the back pocket of her shorts, tilting her head with a devilish glint in her eyes. “So you’re not going to get in trouble if someone finds you cavorting with an undergrad in her apartment, will you? Being a slash-grad student and all.”

Shit, was she flirting with him? His hindbrain went into overdrive and he subtly shifted his stance to hide the fact that that hindbrain of his was currently trying to redirect his blood flow south. “I mean… I’m still a senior-slash.”

She took a step toward him. “So it’s only half scandalous.”

“Something like that.” Ben shrugged, realizing that she was cornering him into the cabinets. “And I’m just helping you get set up, right?”

“Right.” She said, but then she took another step, making him press against the edge of the countertop. She looked up at him, cocking her head in a way that was at once sweet and terribly wicked. “But, what if I wanted to ask you to stay for dinner after you help me? My treat. Would that be too scandalous or would that be allowed?”

Oh god, she was totally flirting. “I… I think I can allow it.” He swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck as he squirmed in place. “It’s not like I’m your professor or TA or anything.”

She let out a laugh before smacking him gently on the chest. “Well, good. We can get started on the bed then.” And she turned on her heel. 

Ben practically choked on his own saliva. “On the bed?”

“Setting it up.” She said as she whipped back to face him, smiling a smile that was all feigned innocence and, God, what this woman was doing to his libido. “I can do it myself, but an extra set of hands would be helpful.”

“Right.” Ben could feel the color rise in his cheeks. “Settling up the bed.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Your mind went straight to the gutter didn’t it?”

Ben winced. “Can I plead the fifth so you don’t accuse me of being a complete pervert?”

“I’ll let you off the hook this time, Solo. And for the record, it’s just a twin.” She looked him up and down. “It would take some serious aerobatics and acts of contortionism to have us both fit.”

_Which I’m up for if you are_ , his libido spoke up from the caveman part of his brain.

She started to walk to a pile of boxes, then looked at him from over her shoulder. “But I may be filing away your reaction to me saying ‘on the bed’ for later.”

Passing out from blood loss to all extremities save one suddenly became a real fear. He’d just met this girl and he could already tell that she may easily be the death of him and his near-perfect GPA.

They spent the rest of the night putting together her modest assortment of furniture and arranging her apartment while getting to know each other. He spoke to her about his strained relationship with his parents and the pressure he felt to take up the family business, even though his heart wasn’t in it. He listened to her talk about growing up being ushered in and out of foster homes and working between classes to pay for her undergrad. His heart hurt as she spoke about her lonely childhood, wishing he could go back in time and switch places with her. Sure, he never felt like his parents understood him, and they could be suffocating in their expectations, but at least he had never wanted for anything. 

He’d never worried about if he’d have a place to sleep or food to eat. 

Rey had utterly insisted on paying for dinner to thank him, so while she waited for the delivery man, Ben ran down to the corner store to get them some beer. She was of legal drinking age in her home country, he reasoned with himself. And then they sat—her on her small bed and him on the floor at her feet—eating greasy Chinese, drinking cheap beer, and continuing to open their hearts up to each other. 

As the hour grew later, and the six-pack dwindled, Ben started to notice Rey’s cheeks growing rosier, and her laughter getting more vivacious to just this side of raucous and figured it was best to maybe start to call it a night. He helped her clean up the mess of boxes and cans strewn about the room, loving the way she kept glancing at him and then trying to hide her smile by biting her lip. 

Finally, he headed to the door, stopping before opening it to turn around and face her. “I had a really good time tonight, Rey.”

“Me, too.” She reached out for his hand and he let her take it, sighing as their fingers entwined. “You don’t have to leave, you know…”

“Rey—“ he started as she stepped until she was almost flush against him. His brain seemed to short-circuit at the electricity that shot through his body where they connected. 

“Or, I mean…” Rey stumbled just a little as she shifted her weight, grabbing at his arm and then sliding her hand softly along his shoulder. “I showed you mine. You could show me yours.” He could feel his eyes widen and she quickly stated, “Your apartment, that is.”

The way that she was leaning against him and letting her fingers play with the ends of his hair made him certain he had understood her meaning the first time. 

All his breath seemed to leave him at once and he let his forehead fall to lay against hers. “God, I want to.” His mind instantly went to the cozy full-size bed that would fit them both, along with the full box of condoms conveniently stored in the bedside table. He lifted his head, almost losing his resolve as he looked down at her half-lidded, darkened eyes and her lips just begging to be kissed, feeling his cock twitch to try to swing his mind. But then he took in those rosy cheeks again, and the way she clung to him to steady herself and—damn it, he knew he had to be the rational one. “But I have an early class I’m TA-ing tomorrow. I really do need to call it a night. And you’ve had one too many. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You wouldn’t be.” She pressed two fingers to his lips, rising up on her tiptoes to lean closer to him. “I’m in my senses, Ben. I know what I’m doing.”

“I know. But I still don’t feel quite right about it.” Those lovely eyes saddened and her gaze fell to the floor. He could practically feel how much his rejection had gotten to her and he reached out to cup her cheek, bringing her eyes back up to his. “I’m not turning you down. Let’s just… pause this. This weekend, perhaps I can take you out on a real date. If you’d like?”

“I’d like that very much.” He watched her lick her lips, bringing her mouth to hover just over his. He growled and felt himself clutch at her shoulders a little too tightly as he pushed himself away from her. 

“Rey.” His voice came out rough and strained. He cleared his throat to try to and hide the obvious note of lust in his own voice, not helped at all by the fact that she moaned a little affirmation to the sound of her name. “If I kiss you now, I’m not going to be able to stop. And I have to right now. I don’t want you to have any reason to regret this.” He leaned forward, emboldened by her heady breath and the warmth of alcohol coursing through his own veins, and pressed his lips to her ear, “And if you’re a good girl and wait until this weekend, I promise you won’t regret a moment.”

“Did you just call me a ‘good girl’?” Rey asked, an eyebrow cocking as she pulled back. 

“I… I may have?” Ben stammered, suddenly terrified he’d overstepped with the taste of dirty talk. “Was that too much? I’m sorry. I was just—“

Rey shut him up by placing a hand fully over his mouth. “I can be patient and be your good girl, Ben.”

_That’s it. You’ve found your dream woman,_ that horny little voice in his head said. _Just get down on your knees right now and propose marriage_. 

Instead, he smiled at her, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “Good. Start by drinking a big glass of water, taking a hot shower and getting to sleep in that bed we put together. You have class tomorrow, too.”

And then ventured to press a kiss to her forehead. Somehow it felt just as sensual and intimate as if he had pressed her against the door and devoured her mouth. 

“Goodnight, Rey,” he whispered against hair.

Her response was breathy, almost sighed in a way that made his stomach knot. “Goodnight, Ben.”

He didn’t think the smile left his lips from the moment he bid her goodnight to the moment his head hit the pillow. His dreams that followed were a heated mix of fantasy and anticipation of what could have happened that night, and what he was hoping would happen later. 

And then it had all upended the next morning. He got to the class he was TA-ing early, getting set up off to the side of the professor’s main desk. Classical literature. Not exactly the most practical choice for a Business Degree, but he needed a TA credit and the fact of the matter was he was good English Lit. It also so happened that his Uncle was the professor of the class, and he had finagled Ben’s advisor to give him a TA assignment that was out of his major. So instead of teaching some freshmen level Intro to Finance or Econ, he would be assisting his eccentric uncle and helping 18-year-olds stumble through Chaucer and Shakespeare.

The students started to arrive and found seats. Ben began to hand out syllabuses, smiling absentmindedly at the faces of the freshman and sophomores that filled the chairs. That was until he fell upon a pair of bright hazel eyes and a dazzling smile with the cutest dimples on her lightly freckled cheeks.

And his heart fell. She was one of his students. Yes, a student in a class he was TA-ing, but a student all the same. A student he had very nearly slept with last night. That he still desperately wanted to sleep with and continue to get to know and date and…

But now...

“Hello, Ben,” her sweet voice had addressed him, looking up at him from fluttering lashes. “Or should I say, ‘Good morning, Mr. Solo.’” The way she purred his name and bit at the end of her pen made him draw in a shaky breath and brought forth the images that had filled his dreams last night.

He had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Good morning, Miss Johnson.” Somehow, his voice actually came out smooth. He tried to keep a straight face, bending down to place her syllabus in front of her, and speaking in an almost stern voice, “I thought you said you were an engineering major?” 

“I am,” came her whispered reply as she shifted her body to lean into him. 

He immediately adjusted himself to maneuver away from where their bodies had connected, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Then what are you doing in a Classical Literature class?” He mashed his lips together as he listened to the way the words were falling from his mouth. He sounded like he was scolding her, which wasn’t his intention.

Her brows furrowed at his tone. “It's an English credit that I thought I would enjoy.” She peered up at him from her seat, a little scowl on her face. “And I could ask the same of you, Mr. Accelerated Business Master Program.”

“I needed to TA for a requirement.” He shrugged. “I did well in this class as a freshman and this was the hand I was dealt.”

“Well,” Rey again shifted in her seat, crossing her legs beneath the desk so her body angled toward him. “It looks like we’ll get to spend a lot more time together, _Mr. Solo._ ” She let her lips curl in a mischievous little grin. “Maybe this weekend, you can even help me with my homework.”

That was when Ben caught sight of his Uncle, Professor Skywalker, who was watching his conversation with Rey with a disapproving look from where he sat at his desk, his fingers pressed into a pyramid. So Ben just gave Rey a curt, non-committal nod and walked back to his spot at the front of the class. 

“That was a friendly exchange there, my boy,” his Uncle said as he pretended to glance over his papers.

“Just happens to be a girl from my building,” Ben replied. “She needed some help when moving in and I gave her some assistance. She’s an acquaintance.” 

“I hope that you’ll be able to keep your relationship to a professional level.” His uncle glanced at Rey and then back at Ben. “You know how I feel about relationships between mentor and pupil, even if that mentor is a pupil himself.”

Ben looked at his Uncle, giving him an obedient nod before daring to gaze at Rey for a moment, who was beaming at him, making his heart give a painful lurch. 

“O, I am Fortune’s fool,” he moaned under his breath.

~~~~~~

And because Fortune _did_ like to play the fickle bitch, he ended up here. After a week of trying to remain professional and aloof to Rey in class—and coming off cold to hide his true feelings from his Uncle’s scrutinous eye— and then retreating to his apartment every day like a coward to avoid the temptation, Fate had delivered him a very wet, almost naked Rey on his doorstep. 

He wasn’t sure if he should thank his lucky stars or curse the powers that be.

“Hey.” She said as she clutched the towel to her body, nodding at Ben, but avoiding his eyes. 

“Hey,” he repeated. 

The silence that hung in the air was deafening, broken only by the slight creek of the floor as they both shuffled uncomfortably. 

“So…” Rey’s cheeks were flaming. As was her neck. And her shoulders. And her chest. A lovely shade of pink that was becoming on her golden skin, water droplets gathering from where her hair dripped on her shoulders and trailing down to the swell of her breasts… 

And he was back to staring at her. 

“I, um…” He shook his head to avert his eyes, clearing his throat. “I heard banging. And cursing. And I wanted to check and make sure you were ok.”

A small smile seemed to play at her lips, but it didn’t last. ”I just… I locked myself out.” Closed her eyes as her flush grew more vibrant. “Thought I heard a package being delivered. Came to get it. I’m apparently crazy because there is nothing here. And I let the door shut. And I don’t have my keys.” She gestured to herself. “And I’m in a towel.”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh just a little. “I can see that.”

Rey covered her eyes, still clutching the towel tightly to her chest. “Fuck, I’m mortified.”

“Don’t be.” Ben took a step towards her. “It’s—“

She took a small step back as she interrupted him. “It’s just… listen. I’m sorry for whatever I said or did... I’m not even sure when... but obviously I did something to piss you off and make you hate me and I know I’m the last person that you want to see—“

“Rey, I don’t hate you,” he interjected softly. 

“You sure seem to act like it.” She crossed her arms in front of her, the confusion and anger in her voice rising. “One minute you’re in my apartment, flirting with me, choking when I mention the bed, and promising me more if I’ll just be a ‘good girl’ and then, the very next day—”

“Rey. Stop.“ He reached out and touched her arms, grabbing her gently. “I promise that the way I’ve been acting… it has nothing to do with anything you did.” She was staring up at him again, those hazel eyes of hers glistening with tears he was sure she was trying not to shed and his heart couldn’t take it. He let his thumbs rub circles into her wet skin. “Listen. Why don’t you come inside my place? You can borrow some clothes and we can call the super and see if we can get you back into your apartment.”

“You don’t have to—“ she started.

“Rey.” Ben tilted her chin up to make her look at him. “You’re naked in the hallway in the middle of the night with nowhere to go. I kind of do.”

She nodded, starting to shiver a little. He quickly went to unlock his door and held it open for her to step inside. Little wet footprints stained the hallway to lead into his living room from where the water dripped down her legs. He could just make out the curve of her ass from beneath the terry cloth and, shit… he was staring again. 

“Well,” she said, looking over her bare shoulder at him. “Are you coming?”

He made a noise that was something between a “yes” and a cough and moved to follow her inside. 


End file.
